endangeredspeciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Collecting Merl
|image= |imagecaption= |season =1 |number=8a |airdate=21 April 2015 (CAN) |writer=John Derevlany |director=Gino Nichele |previous=Just Us League of Heroes |next=Family Fun Day }} is the eighth episode of Endangered Species, aired on April 14, 2015 with Family Fun Day. Plot Gull starts a collection of Merl's belongings. Synopsis The episode starts with Merl taking pictures of a series of transparent boxes with purple caps, which contains inside his whole nuts collection. Suddenly, a pile of those boxes from the archive wardrobe No. 13 falls to him, as Gull is, also, inside the wardrobe. Merl tells him what he is doing here and after realizing that he is lost, he gets mad. Gulls starts wondering about Merl's collection and Merl finally tells him the steps of collecting them: he finds them, saves them in those boxes and starts taking pictures of them. He also, shows to both Gull and Pickle all the kinds of nuts he has collected, throughout his computer. He says that the rarest one is the "Nutty Buddy", to show how much he loves him. Gull thinks that collecting things is fun and Pickle persuades him to start making one. But, he doesn't know what kind of things to start with. While continuing taking pictures of his nut collection, says that he has first to find what he loves the most. After finding out that their friends is what he likes the most, Gull starts making a collection, consisted of their roommates' belongings, such as Merl's socks and their toothbrushes. Pickle "catches" him getting their toothbrushes and Gull tells her what he found he likes the most: his friends. He throws the two toothbrushes on two boxes, a pink, big one consisted of Pickle's belongings and another one smaller, green box consisted of Merl's belongings. Pickle goes inside the pink box to find her belongings, things such as her lollipop, her dynamite and other things. She realizes then that her belongings are garbage and persuades, once again, Gull to start collecting only Merl's belongings. Gull gets really happy, as Pickle will, also help him on collecting them. While Merl is watching on his computer a nuts-related series which goes off for break messages, a noise interrupts him. He goes inside the room, only to see that Pickle helps Gull with putting his belongings in the green box of Gull's collection. Merl gets mad and tries to take away the Nutty Buddy, before something happens to him. While that, that gives Pickle the idea to conserve the integrity of his collection. Merl makes a footstep to take away the Nutty Buddy from Pickle, but he accidentally pushes his fart pillow and goes away. Gull thinks that he has to give the pillow back to him. But Pickle say to him that they have to make his collection right. Then, she finds an idea about turning the whole room of Merl into a museum. While Merl gets ready to eat a slice of nut cake, Gull saws the wood that has the nut cake on it, resulting to fall and he also takes Merl's bib. Merl gets furious and goes to his room to see again what's happening. Pickle and Gull explain to him that this is a collection of his belongings, welcoming him to the Merl Museum. Merl says to the others that they have to stop stealing his belongings and then, Pickle thinks that Merl himself is "very rare". In reality, they drive him off the museum. In his first attempt to go in, Gull says to him that touching exhibits of the museum is forbidden and Pickle drives him off the museum, as he came at closing time. With no other place to sleep, Merl tries to sleep on the living room's sofa, despite the lights of the museum's sign, which are thrown to him. Merl realizes that he can'e sleep without his Nutty Buddy. He goes again inside the museum, but Pickle and Gull, dressed up as cops catch him. Merl explains to them that he has to sleep with his Nutty Buddy, but the cops don't allow him. He then gets angry, but they drive him off the museum, again. He then decides to make his last attempt, to go inside and take his friend back. Merl, as a burglar, tries to go inside, after Gull, walking in his sleep, walks out of the museum. However, a camera watches him and Merl sprays its lens with black color. But that doesn't stop it to cut the rope, where Merl is tied. He falls and Gull, still walking on his sleep, goes to his bed. In order to avoid the lasers, he goes downside them with a skate. However, near the end of the museum's hall, to get the Nutty Buddy, a camera puts him a helmet, sending him in a sled road, as the sign was saying. That results in him, being driven off the stump, that time. In a second attempt, he manages to go inside the museum, but while trying to avoid himself the lasers, his tail touches one of them and he gets electrocuted/sent to the end of the museum's hall, where the Nutty Buddy is. He takes it and, despite the alarm being activated, he manages to go inside the bathroom. However, the bathroom turns out to be Merl Museum's newest attraction: a spaceship, which finally launches to space. After a long time, Pickle and Gull start missing him, despite having the Merl Museum completely made. In space, Merl is happy that he is alone, eating nuts, until the spaceship reaches the atmosphere. he falls to the museum and the others are happy to see him again. The episode ends with Pickle ralizing that he has to be also putten to the collection. Errors *In the first shot in the atmosphere, the spaceship is seen falling, but what falls to the museum is only Merl. Category:Episodes